


I Promise

by Macadamians



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamians/pseuds/Macadamians
Summary: This is a late Valentine's Day smut inspired by a confession I sent into DACS  on tumblr. Enjoy!





	

When was the last time you remember feeling another human being? Yeah you’ve given a few high fives in the past couple of weeks but it just wasn’t what you needed. Its not what you wanted. You want hugs and kisses. Every time around Valentine’s Day you felt… alone and unloved. The only good thing you think that comes from the overrated holiday is that on the 15th all the candy and flowers go on sale. This year however you were excited. You found someone who would love you and spend time with you. Connor Kenway was a bear of a man compared to you. He was tall, handsome and was well built. The cuddles were always amazing. Nothing much really happened during those times, just you laying in his arms while you both watched TV. Or sometimes it would be Connor with his head on your stomach and his strong arms wrapped around you as you absent mindedly ran your fingers through his long hair. It was your idea to just stay in on Valentine’s Day. Connor was more than happy with that idea seeing as he isn’t very social. Unfortunately Connor had some business to attend to at the hotel he managed. Well he owned it now, as the Old Man who originally owned it died from his old age. Connor felt that the Old Man was like a father to him and the Old Man felt like Connor was a son. With such a strong bond the Old Man felt it best to leave his hotel with Connor. Connor wasn’t surprised that he inherited the place. He just felt a bit flustered with the amount of paperwork and traveling that came with it. He promised that he’d be back in time for the both of you to enjoy Valentine’s Day. You were getting antsy as the days crept closer to the holiday and Connor wasn’t home yet. It was already the 13th and Connor’s flight from New York to Boston was delayed. “When have I broken a promise?” he asked through the phone. “I know. I know.” You sighed. “Just be careful. I’ll see you when you get to the airport. I love you.” “I love you too.” And with that, you ended the call and made your way to the store to pick up some ingredients for your Valentine’s Day dinner. 

Your phone ringing was what woke you up. You look to see that Connor was calling. “Hey sweetie. Do you need me to come pick you up?” Your voice was heavy with sleep considering that it was 5 A.M. He chuckles, “No. I just need you to open the door. I must have forgotten my keys.” As soon as those words left his lips you were at the door unlocking it. When the door opened you were greeted with Connor, his luggage and a bouquet of red roses. “Good morning, beautiful.” He had a big smile on his face. “You’re back! I missed you so much!” you hugged and kissed him and he returned the affection. You helped him carry his luggage into the house and put the roses in a vase on the dining table. “How was your trip? Did you get everything done?” you asked. “I’ll tell you about it after I shower. I can feel the germs from everyone sneezing on me.” He fakes a shiver and goes into the bathroom to shower. You catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and you see that your hair is a mess and your clothes are all wrinkled. “I can’t believe I answered the door looking like that.” You whisper to yourself. You go back to the bedroom to brush your hair. As you enter the room, you hear the water shut off from the bathroom. As you’re facing the mirror, your hand just a few inches from the brush, the bathroom door opens and Connor steps out and into the bedroom. Normally you would just continue with what you were doing but, the towel wasn’t even around his waist this time. He hadn’t seen you yet. That would be because the towel that should be around his waist is currently being used to dry his hair. “Oh.” Was all that left your lips. Connor looked up from drying his hair then. The both of you couldn’t stop staring at the other. You were staring at more than just his face. You’ve never seen him so naked and… glistening before. “I wasn’t expecting you to be in here.” He was nervous and that nervousness may have showed itself in other ways. You never thought about sex with Connor before, but with him being as erect and naked as he was, it was hard not to think about it. “I came in here to brush my hair.” He starts to walk towards you, with each step his erection swung from side to side and before you know it he’s standing right in front of you. He reaches behind you to drop the wet towel in the laundry basket. Had the air gotten thicker or were you just having problems breathing? You could feel Connor’s body heat radiating from him and it was warming you from head to toe. You couldn’t help yourself, his heat was just so inviting. You leaned up and kissed him. “I never thanked you for the flowers.” You whispered against his lips. “I saw them at the airport and wanted to surprise you.” He kissed you back and you could feel how much he missed you. One of his hands reached the small of your back and the other was cupping your cheek tenderly. The kiss was becoming more passionate and Connor moved his hands down to cup your bottom and bring you further into his warmth. He picked you up and you squealed. “Woah!” He just chuckled into the kiss and walked with you over to the bed. 

He turned around so that you were laying on top of him when he got to the bed. You were suddenly aware of Connor’s hard cock pressed against your stomach when he grunted and lifted his hips when you rubbed against him. He gripped you a little tighter and stared at you with lust blown eyes. “Just what were you thinking about in that shower?” You giggled. “I could not help but think of what would possibly happen this evening. To be honest, I have been thinking about it since I left for New York. Every time I do, I get so aroused.” He confessed. You kissed him on the forehead before crawling off of him, “I may still be a mess and I may not be the most coordinated, but I can still try.” “Try what?” he asked. Slowly you started to strip. You tried to be a sexy as possible while trying to remove your pajamas. It didn’t really matter if it was sexy because Connor enjoyed it anyways. He was sitting up on the bed with his strong arms supporting him, his muscular legs hanging off the edge and his hardness was already straining, yearning to feel something soft and warm. As you wiggled out of the last bit of your underwear, you strutted over and pushed Connor back onto the mattress. He was breathing heavily and his hands were running over your body. This time the feeling of his erection resting between your bodies sent a thrill down your spine. “You’re so warm. I have missed you so much.” He whispered into your ear and moving his lips down your neck. “I missed you too.” Your bodies were moving together but it wasn’t enough. Connor flipped you onto your back and trailed his warm tongue down your chest to lick one nipple, then to the next. His hands wandered further past your belly and down to your now aching womanhood. Every moan and gasp that left your lips only made your lover want to hear more from you. Connor moved lower in between your legs. He kissed each thigh before moving closer to where you wanted him most. He spread your lips and gave a quick lick to your clit. Immediately, you gasped and reached to grab the covers. Connor gave another lick and another, and before you know it you were a moaning mess, shaking and one hand was holding Connor’s hand and the other was gripping his hair for dear life. The grunts and groans from him was sending pleasurable vibrations throughout your body. “C-Connor, I feel like I’m gonna explode!” you gasp. He gave a few more licks before lifting his head and moving up your body to give you a kiss. You never imagined that tasting yourself would make you anymore aroused than you already were, but mixed with the taste of Connor’s lips, you couldn’t get enough. “Are you ready?” Connor asked, concern evident in his voice. You nodded and Connor kissed you on the forehead before positioning himself with your entrance. He slowly thrusted into you, allowing you to get comfortable with his size. “You feel better than anything I’ve ever imagined.” The tone of his voice was strained with lust and love and complete awe. A whisper in his ear was all that you could manage. “Oh my god, Connor!” You gripped onto his wide shoulders as he started to pick up his pace. It felt better than what you imagined as well. He was able to hit the one spot that you could never reach with your fingers alone. The pleasure you received every time his erection caressed that spot would make your legs shake and your walls pulse uncontrollably. “Right there? Does that feel good?” he asks between breaths. “Yes, Ratonhnhake:ton!” At the sinful sound of his name falling from your lips, he sat up and grabbed your legs to put them on his shoulders. He then gripped your hips to help keep you in place as his hips slammed into you. He seemed to go further into your wetness. You could hear him panting with each thrust and his moans only made you want him more. To hear him get slightly higher in pitch. To know that he’s getting as much pleasure as you and to know that you are the one to give such pleasure almost made you come undone right there. Connor couldn’t help but to watch as his hardness disappeared into you and to see your wetness coating it as he pulled back out. “Ratonhnhake:ton! Oh! Oh! Don’t stop please! Please!” You were so close and he knew it by the way your legs were beginning to shake and how you gripped his hands. Connor picked up his pace once again and your orgasm washed over you like a summer’s rain. “Ah! Oh! I’m going to come!” As you tightened around Connor’s length, his pace wavered and he almost bent you in half as he leaned down and held onto the covers as his orgasm pulsed through him. The room was filled your gasps and post coital moans. You could feel the mix of his cum and yours spill from your entrance. He sat up once again to place your legs back onto the bed. Once he lay down beside you, you cuddled up to him. “What a way to start the day?” he joked. “Yeah, but now we need to bathe.” You added. “Well, I am sure there is still enough hot water for us to take a bath with.” You laughed then, “You might have to carry me.” “I would do anything for you. I promise. I have not broken any promises yet and don’t plan to start now. I love you.” You shifted closer to him, “I know, Ratonhnhake:ton. I love you too.”


End file.
